Traveling Connections
by Kaitastrophes
Summary: A typical time-travel story- or is it? One of Bulma's wacky inventions sends a bickering Trunks and Pan through time and space. The two Saiyans are seeing the past like never before. Can these two get along long enough to survive the past and make it back to the future? Only time will tell! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Yep, this is a new story... Hope you all enough it! Here's just a few things first:**

 **1\. This is canon to DBZ, only.**

 **2\. Before anyone asks, no I haven't seen DBS.**

 **3\. Yes, I heard they are making Trunks X Mai canon. No, I don't ship them. TruPan is my main OTP, I can't ship either one of them with anyone else.**

 **4\. I realize that I have _Butterflies_ and _Forbidden_ to work on, but I just needed something to take the stress off my brain since I've been slaving over those stories for what feels like ever. Plus, this story won that poll I had you guys vote on like two years ago (that's how long I've been planning this). **

**5\. This is obviously a Trunks x Pan... Don't read it if you don't like the ship- cause I love the ship and I'm going down with it even though it's hit an iceberg.**

 **6\. The rating will go UP.**

 **7\. This is the only time I'll be saying this... I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super... Obviously if I did, TruPan would be canon, and Pilaf and his gang would have stayed in Dragon Ball where they belong. Sorry, just my opinion, I honestly didn't even like them in GT lol.**

* * *

 **Thank you for putting up with me, Kim! I couldn't ask for a better beta or friend! I know I must whine a lot! Lmao**

* * *

 **Full Summary:** **A typical time-travel story- or is it? One of Bulma's wacky inventions sends a bickering Trunks and Pan through time and space. The two Saiyans are seeing the past like never before. There's hardships on Vegeta-Sei, run-ins with Pilaf, taking cover from Frezia, amazement from Cell and Broly, and trouble with... Chibi Trunks? Why is it that Trunks just can't seem to get along with his younger self...? Can it have something to do with the fact that both boys are trying to win a certain girl's attention? This little adventure is more than both Trunks and Pan planned for, but things aren't always what they seem. And sometimes what we think are mistakes, aren't mistakes at all...**

 **1- In Which Bracelets are Meddled With**

Pan had a light skip to her step as she walked down the hallways of Capsule Corp. She felt so proud of herself! The eighteen-year-old had just slipped away from her mother and Bulma right as they started talking about dating and marriage! Pan had no qualms about dating, but every time it was brought up lately, her mother would go on about how she should start looking for someone.

The young woman shook her head as she neared a familiar door. Pan smiled, quickening her pace. "Veggie-sama!" She called, opening the door.

A frown formed on her face when she saw the room empty. Why wasn't Vegeta in the Gravity Room, his favorite place in existence?

"Veggie-sama?" Pan called again, glancing around.

"Pan?" Bulla stuck her head out one of the doors down the long hallway.

"Hey," Pan called to the young bluenette. "Where's your father?"

Bulla smiled lightly, "looking for him to train?"

The younger girl blushed. "Something like that..." It was no secret that she trained with Vegeta every chance she got. He was almost like her Grandfather, though the prideful Saiyan almost had her head when he heard the compliment.

Still, Pan always felt a little awkward around Bulla. Bulla was two years older than her, beautiful, girlie, and every man's dream. She didn't train either... They were almost complete opposites, yet, they always got along well. They probably could have been called good friends, but Pan never really gave it much chance. Bulla was just so girlie, and she herself, such a tomboy.

"You know, I think my dad is in the basement."

"Basement?" Pan raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that your mother's domain?"

"Yeah," Bulla nodded with a smile. "But that doesn't stop him from barging in there every time something is wrong with the GR. He probably broke something... Again."

Pan smiled, "knowing your father, probably so."

Bulla smiled lightly with a nod. She acted as if she was going into the room before she stopped herself. "Say Pan, if you want, that is, if my father isn't training, well, you can come in here and watch a movie with me."

Pan blinked in surprise. Did Bulla just ask her to watch a movie with her? Thinking about it, Pan never remembered watching a movie with her before, or any friends for that matter. It could be fun, right?

"Um, sure," Pan said. "Let me go give your father a message from my Grandpa, and then I'll be back."

"Great," Bulla smiled. "I'll go make us some popcorn."

Pan smiled lightly as she made her way to the basement. So, maybe her plans changed a little, but she didn't have to hear her mother talk about marriage, she would be okay.

Pan stepped into the basement. Who she found was not Vegeta at all, although Trunks acted like him at times, especially when he was being an ass.

The twenty-seven-year old looked up from working on something. "Oh, it's you."

Pan frowned, already used to his cool remarks. They had never really gotten along, so she wasn't worried about it.

"You're not who I was looking for either," Pan said. "Where's your father?"

"No idea," he didn't look up from his project.

Pan took a step closer, trying to see what he was working on. "He didn't come down here?"

"Nope."

"You don't know much of anything, do you Boxer Boy?"

He sent her an icy glare, but she ignored him.

"What are you playing with?"

"Nothing you would understand anything about, Panny."

She snarled at the childhood nickname. She couldn't stand it, especially coming from Trunks' mouth. It made her feel so childish. She shook her head, knowing that he was just trying to rile her up like he always did.

"Let me guess, is it some type of a bracelet for your newest call girl?"

Trunks smirked, glancing up, "jealous?"

"Not quite," Pan snorted, ignoring her stinging cheeks. How was it that Trunks always made her feel so flustered! He wasn't even her type, not that she was his either. He just did it to embarrass her.

"You know," Trunks said smoothly. "At least some of us can get dates, and actually get laid."

"Whatever," Pan rolled her eyes, starting to turn around before she heard Trunks hiss.

"Come apart already..."

She looked back at him, seeing that he held the bracelet carefully. As she looked closer, she saw that there were twin strips of metal. Why didn't he just pull them apart?

"Here," she said, leaning over and pulling the bracelets apart. She had one in her hand, and Trunks, who was gasping, had the other.

"What did you do?!" He demanded.

"What?" Pan blinked. "Didn't you want them apart?"

"Why would I want them apart!?" He seethed. "Do you have any idea what this means?!"

Pan narrowed her eyes at him. "If you didn't want them apart, then why did you-"

Suddenly, the room started changing, swirling around. Pan gasped, taking a step back in surprise. Trunks cursed, loudly, standing up quickly and putting on his bracelet.

"Put the other one on- hurry!"

"Why?" She asked, confused and dizzy.

"Dammit Pan, for once, just do what I say!" He stormed, leaning over the desk and forcing the bracelet on her.

That's when the world went black for both of them.

* * *

 **So... I know it's kinda short, but what do you think? Let me know!**

 **I'll start giving you guys previews next chapter! :)**


End file.
